The Change
by HeliaTheUnicorn
Summary: Flora and Helia break up over someones lie. After that,Trix attack Flora. Shes not the same after that. What happened to her? Will Flora and Helia get together again? And will she ever change back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

Flora P.O.V.

"Mornin' dear!" I heard In a half sleep state.

"Mlbbmf.." I mumbled as I wanted to continue sleeping in my soft bed.

"Rise and shine like the Suns of Sollaria!" someone screamed again. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Stella's face right in front of mine.

"Hope you have a good reason for waking me up,you know. After all,we don't have classes today." I said kinda angrily but mostly sleepy.

"...Wowowow wait. Wait a single second. You don't know what day it is?" she asked me.

"I just know It's Friday..."I said and yawned.

"...Well I guess I didn't tell you...and before I say ANYTHING I just want you to know I love you,and..."

"Stella,what did you do?" I asked now a bit scared. I knew Stella could be up to anything and everything.

"...and you love me,and.."

"Stella!"

"Okay,okay...Well,since for the past few days you've been a little...sad and not quite there you know,and I though It might me about

Helia talking to Krystal all the time...I though you were jealous or something..."

"Oh,please don't tell me you talked to him about it."

"No no,don't worry!Infact,I think it's actually better if I leave this as a surprise." she said and started walking away from me.

"So you woke me up just to decide not to tell me anything?" I asked as she almost left the room.

"Of course not. Beauty takes time. Now get dressed,fix your hair,go get some breakfast If there's any left and meet me at the entrance

after you're done. Okay?" she asked smiling and I nodded.

About an hour later,I finished my breakfast and got outside of Alfia.I found Stella there talking to Bloom,and a little further I saw Helia

talking to Krystal. I sighed as I saw him laughing and smiling around her. I felt as if he didn't need to talk to me at all. Like she replaced

me or something.

"Flora!" I heard Bloom scream and I turned to her and started walking towards them.

"So,whats the surprise?" I asked a little...well,not so interested.

"It's right here."She says as she points at someone or something behind me.I turned around and I saw a familiar face. VERY familiar face.

"Danny?!" I asked and the guy standing in front of me. I smiled and I hugged him so tight I was not sure he could breathe.

"Flora,I missed you so much!It's been,like, three years!" he yelled as we broke the hug.

"I know!What are you doing here?" I asked as I heard footsteps behind me.

Helia P.O.V.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Krystal as someone started yelling near us.

"Of course I did.I think the whole Magix heard that." she said and giggled. I turned around to see Flora hugging a guy I never met before.

She looked so happy...For the first time in weeks. I started walking towards them.

"Helia,where are you going?" Krystal asked.

"I'll be back in just a minute."I said and she giggled again.

"I know!What are you doing here?" I heard Flora as I walked right behind her,then she turned around.

"Oh,Helia!"she said smiling from ear to ear.

"This is Danny,my childhood friend." she said and as the guy looked at me, his smile disappeared. He moved his dirty blonde

hair back and looked me right in my eyes. His were green,just like Floras,but,Floras were obviously much more beautiful.

"And this is Helia,my boyfriend." she continued and we shook hand.

"Nice meeting you."he said with a fake tone. I already disliked him and I didn't even know him.

"Anyway,we need to catch up.A LOT! How about we go on a picnic or something?"he said and she nodded. He took her hand and started

pulling her out of Alfea. I normally don't get jealous,but I felt like it was just the thing that was happening. She looked at me

from the distance,she waved and smiled.I did the same,but the smile was forced. It wasn't that she was going alone somewhere with a guy,

it was about that being THAT guy.I just didn't like him.I walked back to Krystal that was waiting for me. She was a really good friend of

mine,even though I knew she wanted us to be more then just friends,even though that would never happen. I loved Flora too much.

Nothing could break us up...

Stella P.O.V.

"So Stella,how was he the surprise?"Bloom asked me.

"Oh you silly girl.I love you no matter how slow sometimes you are at picking up on things."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh dear..."I said and sat down on a bench. Bloom sat right next to me.

" Flora was really jealous of Krystal being around Helia all the time,right?Well, a few days ago,she fell asleep while studying

and she left her phone on.I WAS just gonna leave it there on the table,but she got a text that was from Danny,saying he just randomly

remembered her and all the memories they had. It was the perfect timing!" I said and giggled.

"For what?"Bloom asked and smiled.

"For me to ask him to come to Alfea!I told him that Flora left her phone at school,that it's not Flora who read the message,but I said

that Flora talks about him all the time,and that I think that If he likes her,this was the time for a move!"

"But Stella,Flora loves Helia.I think she always will." she said and looked at me.

"Oh I know,I know...But he doesn't!He will make Helia jealous, so Helia will focus all his time and energy on trying to keep Flora away

from Denny,and Krystal will be left behind. The plan is perfect!" I said as I admired my self.I really nailed it this time.I hit it right in

the zone...and um...well... Did I?


	2. Chapter 2

Flora P.O.V.

It's been a week since Denny got to Alfea. Head mistress Faragonda said he could stay for another month,but then he needs to go.

I was so happy I saw him again,after a long time. I missed him a lot. And now,I got to see him every day of the week,every moment of the day.

On every meal,he would pack some of the food,put it in the basket and we would go on a picnic every day...as much as I loved spending time

with Danny,I still missed Helia. Yes,I would see him every day,I would wave and he would too,but that was it...

Danny and I were in the middle of the woods. We already ate all the food we had,so now we were just sitting and talking.

"So,that guy Helia is your boyfriend?"he asked me in a kinda serious voice.

"Um,yes."I said with a shaky voice.

"You don't seem so sure about what you just said."

"No no!He really is,it's just that...*sigh* For the past few weeks he has been talking to this girl,and...I don't want to bore you with

these stories." I said and smiled awkwardly.

"No no,It's okay. You know you can talk to me about everything."he said and looked at me with a warm and loving look in his eyes.

"Oh,okay...well,this girl,actually,princess Krystal,she has been talking to Helia too much these days,and I never get to talk to him."

"...It's a good thing you told me this." he said and looked at the sky.

"Really?Why?" I asked,now looking at the stars on the sky too.

"I'll talk to him." he said and looked at me. Him talking to Helia didn't sound that good to me. After all,I'm the one one who should deal

with my own problems...

"Thank you,but I think I should fix this by my self."

"No,I insist. You've done so much for me,the least I can do is to talk to that guy." he said and smiled.

"Oh,um...I guess..." I said and he hugged me. After a little longer,we went back to Alfea. I got to my bed. Bloom was sleeping and so did

everyone else. I sat on my bed and took my phone out.

"Oh Helia...I hope this goes well." I whispered as I was looking at a picture of him.I fell a sleep soon...

Denny P.O.V.

I was standing outside Alfea. Before I got out,I checked up on was still sleeping so the whole plan should go well. I was not

gonna let some random dude take my Flora,or even maybe hurt her. As I was thinking,I saw him talking to that girl,Krystal.I started walking

towards them.

"...And then I told her:Hey missy,you..." Krystal was talking and then stopped when she saw me behind Helia. He turned around.

"Hey you two." I said smiling. Even tho smiling was the last thing I wanted to do at that moment.

"Hey." he said looking a little angry.

"Helia and Krystal,right?" I asked like I wasn't sure.

"Yeah." the girl said and hugged his arm.

"Sorry,I didn't catch your name." she added.

" Danny. Also, Helia ,sorry,I really need to talk to you... Alone ?" I said and she looked at me a little suspicious.

"Anything you want to tell me,Krystal can hear it." he said and the girl nodded.

"Um,It's actually about Flora..." I added.

"Oh," he said,"Then Krystal,can we meet at the fountain in 5 min?" he asked and she walked away,not looking so happy.

"So,what do you want to tell me about Flora?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"Listen,dude, I don't know you,so I can't hate you,but If you want to break up with Flora,just do it already." I said and he looked at me

a little shocked.

"Where did you get that idea from?" he asked,raising his eyebrow.

"Actually...from her.I'm not blind either. I see that you like that girl and honestly,I think you should just get it over

with and tell her. She deserves to know."

"There is nothing she doesn't know. Krystal is just a friend."

"Well you totally ditched Flora for her."

"It's because Krystal won't be here forever,and I'm just trying to catch up on everything. Also,I really don't see how is this any of your

concern."

"It is,because...Oh I hate to do this,but...I think Flora wants to break this up,too."

"W...What?" he asked now looking really angry.I felt my heart raising as he looked at me.I had chills.

"It's true. and I,well...We always had a thing going on...Nothing really ever happened but when she saw me yesterday,she said that

shes sad that I didn't get here sooner. She said that now is maybe too late.I think she was talking about this whole...boyfriend thing and

honestly,If you don't love her...I would appreciate it if you just talked to her. Because, I don't know about you but if you don't want a beautiful girl like

Flora,there is a lot of other who do,starting with me." as soon as I said it,I felt like he was going to punch me.I never seen someone so mad. But I gotta say,all the lies I said were so believable. I was such a good actor.

"Hey guys." I heard behind me. It was Flora.

"Flora,the thing we talked about yesterday,I just told Helia all about it.I think you two should talk it out now." I said and she nodded.

She was shaking as she saw Helia mad. I hugged her and left.

I got to Krystal and sat down, right next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked me narrowing her eyes.

"Oh believe me,you won't be talking to me like that after I tell you what I just did for both of us." I said and she looked at me suspiciously.

I then told her about my plan...

Helia P.O.V.

I was really mad at this point. As soon Flora saw me at this state,she got scared,so I calmed down. I sighed and looked at her eyes.

"I'm listening." I said and she got a little smile on her beautiful face.

"Look,I'm sorry I didn't tell you all that by myself,but..." she said and I froze. So it was true?

"So you really feel that way?" I asked her.

"Well,yeah...I mean,you do hang out with Krystal a lot these days..."

"So you though we should just break up over that?" she looked at me surprised.

"What?"

"Just tell me do you feel anything for that guy?"

"Danny?No!You know I love you Helia...I can't believe you would think that."

"Well you though the same thing for me,as that guy told me. Or was he lying?"

"He wasn't,but..."

"So you do want to be with him.I mean,that's what he told me."

"No way he told you that,there must be a miss understanding."

"I know what he said Flora."

"I can't believe you don't trust me,Helia..." she said looking disappointed.

"Well you don't trust me either!" I yelled. It was the first time I yelled at her.

"...Well then I think we should take a break." she said and tears fell from her eyes.I wanted to hug her and stop the tears,but I heard

what she said.

"...Fine." I said and walked away. I never felt as empty as I did then. I didn't even bother to say bye to Krystal.I walked out in the

woods and called for Timmy to pick me up.I just wanted to go to Red Fountain and lay on my bed.I didn't even feel like drawing. Nothing.

I just wanted to disappear...


	3. Chapter 3

Flora P.O.V.

It's been 2 weeks since Helia and I broke up. Or since we've taken a break...Either way,I was really sad and barely got out of my bed. Danny would come over and visit me every day. And so did the girls. But no sign from Helia. Nobody saw him. Musa called Riven to ask him is Helia doing alright and he said that he didn't see him at all these past few days. He said that the whole day he is in the woods,at night he doesn't see him,but in the morning the bed is a mess. Oh i missed him so much...but it was not only my fault that we broke up. Not completely at least...I think.

"Oh my god!" I heard Musa scream from the other room.I got up and went to girls. All of them were there,looking trough the window.

"Whats going on?" I asked getting closer to them.

"Look!" Tecna said while pointing at the woods that surrounded Alfea. There was a strong light there,and then there was an explosion.

"We need to go check what is going on!" Musa said and we all started running out of the room.

"I'll call the guys." Tecna said and took out her phone. ' _Just great'_ I though. We got out of Alfea and ran trough the woods.I asked the trees where was the explosion happening and they showed us the way. While we were going there,we met up with the guys. Helia was not there. Everybody was hugging and I was standing on the side.

"I'm so happy to see you,princess." Brandon said as he picked Stella up and kissed her.

"Ofcourse you are." she said and smiled.

"Hey Timmy." Tecna said as she hugged him.

"Hey jerk." Musa said to Riven. He just sighed and gave her a wink with a smile.

"Um...Wheres Helia?" I asked and all the guys looked at me.

"Um,listen,Flora..." Sky said and got closer to me.

"We don't really know where he is,and...um... actually,he left our group."

"What?!" there was no way he would do that...Would he?Was he really that mad at me?Was it my fault?

"Yeah.I'm sorry. He left a note on the table." he said and I looked at him.

"It's okay. Let's just get this over with." I said,they all nodded and we got going. When we arrived,there was nothing there.A few trees were damaged,but no one was there.

"I don't get it." Layla said.

"Maybe we scared off whoever was here." Stella said looking proud.

"Or not,look!" Tecna said pointing at the sky. Trix appeared. Stella attacked them but nothing happened. They just laughed.

"W-What?"She asked her self looking confused.

"It not really them Stella. It's just a hologram." Tecna explained.

"Listen Winx." Icy said. She looked different then before.

"Ugh,Icy."

"Bloom,calm down." I said.

"We got new powers,as you can see. Now,we wanted to play a little game. As you can see here,you have 6 paths,not counting the one that got you here. We want you to go with your little silly boyfriends. The lucky couple has a surprise at the end. If you don't do it,we will attack Alea. Now run off,our little fairys." she finished and the hologram disappeared.

"This is obviously a trap." Tecna looked at Timmy,who agreed.

"We know it is but what if they really do attack?We already know how hard it is to save the whole school." Bloom looked determent.

"Okay,so we are doing one problem...with who is Flora gonna go?" Stella asked.I felt like crying at that moment.

"She cant just go alone."I felt useless.

"Flora,you can go with us." Sky looked at me.

"No,I'm going alone." I said and i meant it.

"But..."

"No buts.I'll go alone. It's the end of discussion." I started walking in one of directions.I heard voices behind me,calling me to go back. But just because I'm alone,doesn't mean I'm useless.I'm not.


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy P.O.V.

"I told you they'll fall for it." I said and all three of us started laughing.

"I guess you really do know how to control people. Even without magic." Stormy added.

"Well a little magic. I needed that stupid boy Denny to work for us. Without him,the plan is a mess."

"Doesn't matter if you used magic or not. The point is the plan is working!" Icy looked at me. I felt pretty proud.

"I just cant believe they think that girly guy actually left the group. How stupid they actually are?" Stormy asked.

"Really stupid I guess. All I needed to do is too leave a message on the table. And they fell for it!" we were all laughing.

"Anyway, now, as planed, our little flower princess will be all alone."

"I still don't get why are we attacking her. I would much rather attack Musa, you know." Stormy said forming a fist.

"You know we need to get that pink flower thing bullshit. We need it if we intend to keep these special powers forever. And only Flora can stop us. It's her thing or whatever." Icy said and walked away a few steps.

"Anyway, what are we waiting for? Let's go and attack her!" she said,we all laughed and went to our little fairy.

Flora P.O.V.

I was walking an hour at that point. I got really tired. As I though about resting,I arrived to a river.

"Maybe I could rest here..." I said to myself. But no. I didn't want to feel useless. There was no time to rest.

"Guess not." I heard and looked up.

"Trix!" I yelled as I prepared to attack. Darcy just disappeared at that moment.

"Looking for me?" she said as she attacked me from behind. All of a sudden, I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. I felt weaker and weaker every second.

"What did you do?!" I screamed as I fell to the ground. I heard them laughing.

"Remember Valtor, our dear Flora? Well, we remembered his little trick." one of them said.

"Yeah. Flowers need sunshine to live. And that just what you are. A pathetic, weak little flower." I started crying. I was in so much pain. All of a sudden, I felt someone taking me in his arms. He started running.

"Who is it?!" I asked panicking.

"It's Helia." he said and I...I just didn't know what to say.

"H...Helia... Thank you." I said and put my arms around his neck. I still couldn't see anything,but I knew he was running. He was saving me...

After a while we stopped. He left me on the ground. He was tired.

"Helia,are you still here?" I asked.

"Ofcourse I am. Doesn't matter If we are having a break or not. I still need to protect you." he said and... That made me happy and sad at the same time...

"You don't look so pleased." he said and I heard him sit down to my left.

"... Honestly, I feel like I'm no good. Like I cant do anything without someones help."

"You know that's not true. You fixed a lot of situations on your own. Or do I need to remind you?" I heard him giggle a little after he said that.

"But right now,I..."

"Right now,you were alone and all three of them attacked you. If It was one on one fight, you could've beat each one of them. One by one." his words made me feel better. He always made me feel better. _'Maybe we should talk about us now',_ I though.

"Helia,I..."

"I think I hear them getting closer." He said and stood up.

"Can you walk or fly?"

"I really cant. I'm feeling weaker and weaker."

"It's okay." he said and picked me up again. He started running.

Darcy P.O.V.

"Was this part of your plan?!" Stormy asked me as I stood there in shock.

"N-No... Where did he come from?!" I yelled while thinking what should we do.

"Well then let's go and get them both!" Icy started running.

"No!" I said and she stopped.

"What do you mean, 'No'?"

"Believe me. I think I should go alone." I said and transported. The plan was not going right. It was going even better...


	5. Chapter 5

Helia P.O.V.

I was carrying her while running. I just couldn't try to fight Trix. If I did try,they would probably attack Flora. And at that state, she couldn't fight back. So I kept running. All of a sudden,In front of us was something that looked like quagmire. I stopped and looked back. Trix were so close. I could almost see them.

"Why did you stop?" She sounded so worried.

"I think in front of us is quagmire."

"You mean like alive mud? Not possible! I know this forest,and there was never any of it."

"Well, It's here now! What should I do?" I hoped she had an answer.

"... I have an idea,but you'll have to trust me."

"Okay."

"Go in it. As far as you can. When you can't move anymore, tell me. I'll try to fly and pick us up."

"You'll try?"

"Just trust me,okay?"

"Ofcourse." I said and walked in the mud. It was so hard to move, but I had to. When I was almost at the end,I got stuck. Mud was up to my waist.

"Now Flora!" I yelled and she nodded. She gathered all the strength she had and flew from my arms. She took my arms and got me up in the air. She was weak,but her grip was strong.

"Go more forward, we're almost at the end." I said and out of nowhere, somebody attacked her. She fell on the ground,as I fell in the mud.

Flora P.O.V.

"Somebody shot me. And I was sure it was dark magic. Everything started hurting even more.

"Flora, are you okay?!" I heard his voice.

"I'll survive." I said and I tried to stand up but I just couldn't.

"I can't say the same for your little friend over here." a female voice said.

"Darcy?!"

"You betcha."

"Don't touch him!"

"Oh, okay. I wont. But I just need to let you know, my little fairy,if someone doesn't help him soon,he will... Well, die." she said and I was at a breaking point. I almost started crying. I couldn't help him. And he needed help.

"Darcy, please. If you get him out of the mud, I'll do anything." I said with my voice shaking.

"Hm... Anything?"

"Yes."

"Flora are you crazy?!" I heard him but I just ignored it.

"Well then." she said and took her magic off me. I could see again. And I felt no pain. Then I saw all the mud disappear. Helia was on the ground, unconscious.

"Is he alive?" I asked as I got up.

"He is. A deal is a deal. Now, your part of the payment." she said and she snapped her fingers...

Helia P.O.V.

I woke up. The last thing I remembered was mud up to my jaw,and after that... After that... I didn't know what happened after that.

"Helia?!" I heard a familiar voice. I looked to my left and saw the Specialists and Winx getting closer to me.

"Man, you look bad. What happened?" Brandon asked me and gave me a hand, helping me to get up. Everybody else looked at him narrowing their eyes.

"What? If he left our group, doesn't mean we should just leave him here. Doesn't mean he's no longer our friend." W-What...? Left the group?

"Guys, I know I didn't really get the chance to see you for the past few weeks, but it doesn't mean I'm leaving all of you." I said and Riven got real close to me. He was mad.

"Don't play stupid with us! You know we are talking about the note!" he said and pushed me against a tree. He was getting ready to punch me.

"First, I don't know about what note are you talking about, and second get your hands off of me or you will make me fight you." I said in a calm voice and he let go.

"The note that you left on the table? You don't know about that?" Sky said.

"What note? I didn't leave any notes."

"... Ok now I'm lost." Stella said and scratched her head.

"We'll talk about this some other time. Did you see Flora? We have been looking for her for hours now." Bloom looked really worried.

"I did see her. I was with her when Trix attacked her... Then Darcy attacked her again,and... I don't really remember what happened at the end. I was unconscious." I said and then I understood how Flora felt. At that moment, I was the one who was useless.

"Well we need to find her!" Layla said and we all started looking for her...


	6. Chapter 6

Denny P.O.V.

"What can I do for you, master?" I said as I answered the phone. It was a call from Darcy.

"You moron! Why did it take you so long to answer?" She yelled at me. I was pissed at her,but I had to obey every singe order from her.

"I'm sorry,I was helping the Winx find Flora. Do you maybe know where she is?" I asked and she started laughing.

"Ofcourse I know,you idiot. She's here with me." I couldn't believe her words.

"You're keeping her as a prisoner?!"

"Hm... Not quite." she confused me.

"If you hurt her, I swear..."

"You'll do what? Face it, little boy. You are weak. And don't worry,we need her now. So she'll be just alright. Now the reason I called. Soon, there will be some fuss in the town. I need you to get the Winx and their little boyfriends to town when- or even a little before that happens."

"Sure. But when?"

"Tomorrow. Before sun down."

"Alright."

"Oh,and one more thing. Don't you dare try to drop out of this. You know what I told you."

"Yeah, yeah. If I mess up your plan, you'll attack my home. It's okay, I wont do that."

"Good." she said and hung up. I hated her so much.

 **1 Day later**

"Hey guys!" I said as I got to Stella and Brandon.

"Hey.." Brandon said and Stella just waved sadly.

"Why are you two so bumped out?" I sat next to them.

"Why?Did you forget that Flora is still missing?!" Stella yelled at me.

"No, ofcourse I didn't. But I know Flora. And I just know she's okay." I comforted her.

"I guess,but..."

"No guessing... You know,all of us are worrying too much. Stressing too much... I think we should all get to town and chill for a bit. Just to take our minds off of the trouble. At least for a day."

"It's actually a bad idea. I think we should..."

"Oh, I heard there was this huge sale at the mall,and..."

"Oh my god, Brandon, Call the guys right now. We are going out! All together!" she said and Brandon looked kinda awkwardly at her.

"Okay hon, whatever you say..."

Helia P.O.V.

I just couldn't believe it. It was days after that fight at the forest and nobody saw Flora. And instead of looking for her,we we're out in the town? I was thinking about her the whole time... I knew we we're still on the break,but I needed to know she was alright.

"Helia..." I heard and looked at Layla.

"Yeah?" I asked and she got closer to me.

"I know you miss Flora,but I have a feeling she's alright. Like Trix didn't hurt her. I don't know why,I just do. So maybe you should just chill a bit?" I nodded and she smiled. She was quite a good friend. At that moment someone ran into me and he fell on the ground.

"Sir, are you okay?" I asked him as I helped him get up. All of us were looking at him. He looked scared.

"N-No! There is a witch attacking everyone!"

"Trix!" Bloom yelled and formed a fist.

"Save your self!" he said and started running away. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me.

"Sir, we just need to know where the witch is." I said in a normal tone,trying to calm him down.

"On the roof of the mall!" he screamed and took off.

"So let's go to the Trix!" Musa yelled and we got going. Girls transformed and we took out our weapons. Well, all of us accept Denny. I was still mad at him but I had to take my feelings a side.

Once we got to the roof,we saw someone sitting on the edge of the building. All we saw was her back. She was calmly attacking everyone at the streets,by just pointing with her finger. I looked around and Denny was missing.

"Just one? What is it,your sisters had bigger plans?" Stella asked as we all got closer to her. The witch was silent.

"Oh, did the kitty eat your tongue?" Musa added. The witch giggled and stood up. Then she turned around so she would be facing us,but...

"Flora?!" I asked her as she smiled in such a evil way. It was really her. I couldn't believe my eyes...


	7. Chapter 7

Stella P.O.V.

Was that really Flora? _No way..._ But then again... Oh! I didn't know what was going on. It was Floras face that I saw, but... She looked evil. Her eyes were evil. She was wearing a dark purple top with some chains or something on her shoulders, she had a black corset, a black skirt and beautiful black heels! Oh If I only knew that evil could look that good... Her hair was in pig tails and she had black lipstick on, and... Oh yeah,she was evil now. I looked over at Helia who couldn't move. He was shocked. I mean,we all were but,him...

Helia P.O.V.

"... Flora?" I asked again while not knowing what to hope for. If It was her, we have finally found her and she was safe... but also... she wasn't her self.

"That's the name I use." she said. Her face had no expression. Not a smile,not a grin... She looked emotionless.

"Why are you all so quiet? You people are boring." She added after a minute of silence. She then snapped her fingers and all the guys fell to the ground as they passed out. All but me.

"What did you do?!" Musa yelled as she got to her knees and held Rivens face in her arms.

"You first." she said and got Riven up in the air. She made him fall off the roof top. Musa started flying, trying to save him.

"Who's next?" she added,now with an evil smile.

"Flora, listen. I don't know what happened. You are our friend, we will not hurt you if you promise the same." Layla started getting closer to Flora. She transformed back to normal.

"You silly little fairy. You cant hurt me. Even If you try. I'm going to explain this in a way you will understand. Imagine the magic as a light and the shadow. You have the light, but now I have both. You cant do a thing." she said and made a blast. Everyone fell off the building. again, everyone but me. We were alone now. Did she still have some emotions? Is that why she left me with her on the roof top? Or was I about to die? She got closer to me. Closer and closer, Till she was inches away from me. She placed her hand on my face.

"Listen you." she said and her evil eyes looked at mine. I froze.

"Unlike all the others, you have two choices. One is to join me. Get to my side. I can give you powers. You can be powerful."

"... Flora, I want to spent time with you. I want us to get back together. I want you in my life. But not like this... This is not who you are. It not who we are. We are the good guys. I don't know what the trix did to you, but I can help you get back to normal. I can try. We can try."

"... So I guess you choose the second option. Which is... death." she said as she let her magic get around me. I was in the air and her power started chocking me. I couldn't breathe... All of a sudden, I was outside Alfea. All of us were there. It was dark.

"I got us here safe as fast as I could. I took the energy from the last shine of the Sun, before it went down." Stella said as she stood up from the ground.

"I still cant believe what happened." Musa said as she got up as well.

"Helia,you were alone with her on the roof. What happened?" Tecna was looking at me, hoping for explanations.

"I couldn't talk her out of it. She wanted to give me a chance to be like her,but when I refused she wanted to kill me..." I said as they all stood there in shock with no words.

"She won't be the last one to try that." someone said. I looked up and saw miss Grizeldas face staring back at me. She looked angry.

"What are all of you doing here this late?!" she yelled as we all stood up.

"I'm sorry miss, we just had to stay in town for a bit longer, It's about Flora, and..." Bloom started talking.

"And nothing. We will all talk about this in the morning. Now go back to your rooms! And you..." she said as she looked at all the guys.

"... you go straight back to your school,or else..." we all got going.

"The only thing more scary then this whole Flora turning evil thing is Grizelda." Brandon said as we walked by the exit...


	8. Chapter 8

Brandon P.O.V.

So whats the plan?" I asked as I got lost in Headmistress Faragondas words. She was talking too fast and I didn't understand a thing.

"There is that flower field. We go to the field. Drop Floras sadness on it and Floras back." Stella said,not looking so sure she got it either.

"There is a field called 'The balance field'. Headmistress Faragonda will take us there. The field has a special plant for every person in the world. We will go and see Floras. If hers is starting to get black, or at least it's not completely black, we have a chance of getting her back to normal. If the plant is already completely black,we cant do anything. To stop the plant from turning black, we need Floras tears. It will represent Floras emotions, and the plant will chance Flora back to normal." Tecna read from her computer. I guess she wrote down all of it. Damn.

"I'm not sure If she has any emotions left..." Helia looked so empty. I didn't know what to say to cheer him up.

"Well, we will know when we see the field. More specifically the plant." Tecna added and we all nodded.

"When are we going?" I asked and Timmy looked at me.

"Actually, Tecna and I have a plan." ... _So?_ We still need to go to the field.

"I'm listening." I said crossing my arms.

"All the girls will go to the field. Riven and Sky too. I will transport us there. Timmy will be in the ship near by you and Helia. Helia will go to Flora and try to get her tears. After that he will hold her back and give them to you Brandon. You will go to Timmy and you two will get to us. The rest I think you know." Tecna explained.

"So Helia will be alone with her? Isn't it dangerous?" someone said from behind. We all turned around and saw Krystal at the doors from the room we were in.

"Princess Krystal,this is a meeting just for Winx and the specialist. Leave the room and go attend your classes." Faragonda said looking a bit frustrated.

"But my Helia will get hurt. Flora is dangerous and you're leaving him alone with her!" she yelled and ran to Helia,then hugged his hand. Oh god, that girl was more annoying then Palama, in year '07... Oh god the memories.

"Listen you little girl." Stella said and got closer and closer to Krystal. I was gonna be the one to stop her, but then again...

"Flora is not here, so she cant tell you what you need to hear. But I'm here, so listen to me when I say this: GET OFF OF HELIA!" she yelled and Krystal looked scared. Even Helia looked scared.

"Girls, please. This is a meeting about saving Flora. Not about this. Take this conversation outside when we are done with the plan. Alright?" Faragonda said and Krystal nodded, then ran out of the room.

"To continue- If anyone else stays there with Helia, Flora will feel attacked and she WILL attack back. If only Helia's there,there is a chance she won't." Tecna continued.

Krystal P.O.V.

"...there is a chance she won't." I heard trough the door.

"A chance?" I whispered to my self. I went down to find Danny. Soon I did. He was at the fountain all alone.

"Hi." I said as I sat down next to him.

"Oh, hey you." he said and looked up. He was looking on his phone at the picture of Flora.

"Listen to what I just heard from the Winx..." I then told him everything.

"So Helia will be the one to save her? No way!" he said forming a fist.

"That's why I told you this. Ruin their plans. Be the first one to get to her. Be the one to save her."

"So what do I need to do? I cant just talk her out of it."

"They said you need something of hers... But I didn't hear them nicely. I think they said you need to kiss her."

"I wanted to do that for years. And now I will save her too?" he looked happy.

"Yeah. Bye now before anyone sees us talking." I said and walked away. As I was walking, I heard him pick up his phone.

"What now,Darcy?!... Sorry, sorry, I'm just a little... never mind..." ... _What?_ _ **What?!**_ Darcy?! He'll need to explain a lot later.


	9. Chapter 9

Helia P.O.V.

It was getting dark. Tecna used her tracking program to find Flora. We knew exactly where she was going and when... When I got to the building that Flora was in,I stood there without a single move. I was waiting for a signal. Signal that would tell me when to go. When to try to get my Flora back to normal. I was standing on the side of the entrance. As I was waiting, I looked at the flowers in front of me. They were Purple Millies. I smelled them and picked one up. It was a beautiful flower... As I picked it someone walked past me. I looked around and saw Danny getting into the building.

"Hey,what are you doing?!" I yelled as I started running for him. I grabbed his arm and he tried to get away, but I was stronger.

"I'm going to save Flora! I'm going to be the one she chooses when she's normal again!" he screamed as he continued trying to get away, into the building.

"But you cant! You don't even know how!" I said as he started giggling.

"Oh but I do,Helia." his voice calmed down and when he tried to pull his arm away,I didn't even try to hold it. _What If she really loves him? Maybe he SHOULD talk to her..._ I was thinking as I saw him getting up the stairs.

"Helia,we just checked up on the plant." I heard and I looked at my phone. I moved a piece of my hair from my face.

"And? ... **Is it completely black?** " I asked as sweat started kicking in. I was so scared of the answer.

"No,but we don't have a lot of time. In half an hour or so it will be,and then it's too late to do anything." Tecna said and I nodded. I felt such relief.

"Okay, I'm going in then." I said and prepared to turn off my phone.

"Wait,I detect someone with her in the building."

"Oh, yeah, It's Danny. He wanted to go try to talk to her so..."

"You didn't stop him?!" Stella was screaming in the phone. Then I heard Tecna taking her phone back.

"I'm sorry, okay, but what If he can help her? Ugh... It's okay, I'll go and sto..."

"Wait!" Tecna yelled and I froze, "If you go now she will attack you both. Wait there."

"I should just wait? But what If he takes too long and does nothing? Then Flora will be like this forever?!"

"Yes. But,If he doesn't get back for 15 minutes, we are sending back up." she said and the phone turned off.

 **14 Minutes later**

I was walking in a circle the whole time. It was too quiet. The sky was a beautiful dark blue at that moment. I couldn't see a lot of stars that night, but it was beautiful. The green trees were shaking as the wind blew. I couldn't see anyone. It was so peaceful and quiet. I lost my self in my thoughts.

"Helia! She's alone now! Go!" I heard Tecna. I snapped out of it and looked at my phone.

"Okay. I'm going in." I said and ran in the building.

"She is on the last floor,the room to the left." Tecna added and I went there. When I got in front of her doors,I needed a second to collect my self. I couldn't believe what was happening. The break between me and Flora, the change Flora was going trough... Just about a month ago everything was normal. Perfect. And now...

I opened the door and there she was. Laying on the bed,smoking. The smoke filled the room.

Brandon P.O.V.

"I swear,If he doesn't get this over with soon..." I whispered to my self. I was on a tree,looking at Helia and Flora. I had a view of her terrace,so I could see everything that was happening, even tho the smoke in the room was not helping me see it clearly. I could see Helia on the doors,and Flora was on her bed. She was wearing a short shirt and her underwear. She looked pretty ho... evil. I was gonna say evil. Anyway, I was waiting to take Floras tears and go to the balance field or whatever it was called.

Helia P.O.V.

"I see you came back to me." she said as she moved the ashtray that was on her stomach. She sat up then.

"Yes. I need to talk to you Flora." I said as I got closer to her. She was looking at me with a soft smile. For a moment I felt like she was the same as she always was.

"Not you too? How many of you pathetic little fairy helpers wants to talk to me and change my mind?" She asked and I saw the evil on her face again. _She is talking about Danny,_ I though. But I didn't see him get out of the building... Was there two ways to get out?

"Where is the guy that was here a minute ago?" I asked as I looked around.

"He was too annoying for me to talk to him. I tried explaining that he should just get out, but instead he tried kissing me." my heart stopped for a moment. It was hard to listen to that kind of a thing.

"When I attacked him with a small blast,he collapsed. I didn't know what to do with him so I just sent him to Trix. He will get orders from them from now... Huh, like he didn't till now." she laughed. _He worked for Trix?!_

"I hope you don't mind if he gets a little hurt... actually you will all die soon so it doesn't matter." I just stood there. With no words and no actions. No ideas. Just feelings. The only thing that she didn't have.

"Are you going to keep quiet the whole time? Because I though you were at least a bit more fun than that." She got up. We were inches away from each other. I looked at my watch and I saw that I had 10 minutes left. I looked at her one more time before I pulled out a Purple Milliam that I found outside the building. For a second she looked at it, not knowing what I was doing, but then she started sneezing.

"W-why did you do this?!" She yelled as she continued sneezing. Then a little tear fell from her eye. I got it in a tiny glass bottle. I then ran to the terrace and threw the little bottle to Brandon. He winked and started running... _Nobody said that the reason that made her cry needs to be because of the emotions_ I though.

"You little annoying fairy-guard... You knew I was allergic!" she said angrly. I turned around,now looking at her furious face. _I need to survive for only 10 more minutes._


	10. Final chapter

Helia P.O.V.

She looked really mad. She was ready to attack me.

"Why did you do that?!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry. I just want the normal Flora back." I said and she calmed down.

"So you gave me the only flower I'm allergic to? How sweet." she said and the power gathered in her hand. It was strong, I felt it. _Is this it? Am I going to die?_

"... Just go." she said and sat down one her bed.

"You don't want to attack me?" _Maybe she still has some emotions left._

"I don't have time to play around with a weak little thing like you." she was still mad.

"Flora, I swear, I will go away If you want me to..."

"Yes."

"... after you answer me one simple question." she sighed.

"But after that If you don't go away I WILL attack you and you WILL die." she said and I nodded.

"Do..." I tried to make a sentence.

"Do you love me?" I asked her shaking. Not just because that, If the answer was no and If I stayed I could die, but, If she said no and I lived, I would feel empty my whole life. No matter how long it will be.

"You silly little thing. I don't love anyone. I have no feelings." she said as she looked at the floor.

"I know that's what you say but It's not the truth, is it?" She looked at me.

"Calling me a liar?"

" I think you are just trying to protect your self. But I also think there is no reason for that." I got closer to her. I got on my knees so my eyes would match the level of hers.

"And what do you know about it? A flower boy who never got hurt." she said as she looked away.

"Well a flower girl broke my heart, you know." I said as I placed my hand on her face. She looked at me again.

"Okay. Let's say I felt something for you. Would you expect me to give up all this power just for you?"

"Well I hope you would. After all, love is the strongest magic of all." she giggled.

"What book did you read that from? It's nonsense."

"It's not in any book. It's in my heart. And It was in yours too." at that moment I couldn't see any evil on her. Her beautiful face was filled with love.

"So, I'm gonna ask you one more time. Do you love me?"she stayed silent. I got a view of my watch. I had 1 minute left. After that, she would be back to normal. I took her hands in mine.

"Do you?" I asked again hoping this time she will say something.

"I..." she whispered as she looked to the floor again.

"I don't know." she said and she looked at me again.

"I don't feel anything. I cant. It's weakness." she said and I kissed her. I hoped since words didn't really work on her, actions would. So I kissed her like I will never do it again. Passion was the only thing I felt. And I was hoping she felt it too.

"I love you." she said and she hugged me. Tighter then ever. The watch showed one second left and as soon as it passed,she passed out on the bed.

"Helia, did it work?! Is she okay?" Tecna yelled over the phone.

"It did." I said as I happily looked at her. Then I heard all the girls scream of joy over the phone. Later on I told them about Danny working for Trix and day after I explained to Krystal that we will stay friends because I love Flora and she should just give up on the relationship idea. Trix soon lost the special powers they had and everything was back to normal.

"Sleep my beauty..." I whispered as I kissed her cheek. Soon I fell asleep too...


End file.
